Bruno/Manga/PM
Bruno first appears in Clefairy's Under Training!!. When , and were out in a garden, they notice Bruno training with his and . Bruno invites them over and the first thing he has them do was go under a waterfall. After the waterfall training, he has them break some bricks. Afterwards, Bruno has them meditate. During meditation, Clefairy, for some odd reason, decides to disrupt the training, much to everyone's ire. This is when Bruno reveals himself as one of the Elite Four. Clefairy then starts to mess up his hair which resulted in Clefairy getting booted out of the dojo. Bruno called out his Machamp and two Onix to handle Clefairy after forcing Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan to fight each other. However, they almost managed to defeat Clefairy if Pikachu didn't help him out in escaping. Bruno reappears in A Challenge to the Elite Four where it was revealed that he is part of the Johto Elite Four. He, along with Koga and Will fell from the Elite Four Tower, seemly defeated by Karen. Red ask them what happened, but Koga ask him to ask Karen herself. It is later revealed that after being exhausted from training, Karen decided to tell them a joke, and they fell down the building after hearing her dumb joke. Pokémon was first seen training with Hitmonchan. He was involved in training under the waterfall, breaking the bricks and meditating. When Clefairy started to become disruptive, he forced Hitmonlee to fight Hitmonchan, even though his job was to get rid of Clefairy. Hitmonlee reappeared in A Challenge to the Elite Four all the way on the top floor of the Pokémon League. None of Hitmonlee's moves are known.}} was first seen training with Hitmonlee. He was involved in training under the waterfall, breaking the bricks and meditating. When Clefairy started to become disruptive, he forced Hitmonchan to fight Hitmonlee, even though his job was to get rid of Clefairy. Hitmonchan reappeared in A Challenge to the Elite Four all the way on the top floor of the Pokémon League. None of Hitmonchan's moves are known.}} while Red and the gang were training under a waterfall. Golem jumped from the top of the ledge and landed on Clefairy very hard. None of Golem's moves are known.}} on him. They were disguised as bricks while it was Clefairy's turn to break them. The Shellder responded by attacking Clefairy after he tried to break them. None of Shellder's moves are known.}} appears out of the waterfall after Clefairy decided to become disruptive. It was beaten after Clefairy forced the two Onix to wrap themselves around Machamp. Machamp reappeared in A Challenge to the Elite Four all the way on the top floor of the Pokémon League. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} Bruno's two appeared out of the waterfall when Bruno called them over. They reappeared in A Challenge to the Elite Four.}} to his team sometime before that. He appeared on the top floor of the Pokémon League when Red found Karen up there. None of Hitmontop's moves are known.}}